Last
by Nae Vicky
Summary: Park Chanyeol adalah sandaran terahir bagi Byun Baekhyun


Cast

-Park Chanyeol

-Byun Baekhyun

Others

*

Sore kembali menjemput hari warna langit yang biru perlahan menjadi merah hingga sang mentari tenggelam sepenuhnya.

" Aku harus pergi kemana lagi sekarang"

Ia menghela nafas lagi berjalan tidak menentu arah sudah hampir 2 jam ternyata membuat kakinya lelah juga. Namanya Byun Baekhyun usianya tepat 20 tahun di bulan ini, wajahnya bisa dikategorikan cantik walaupun sebenarnya dia laki laki yang memiliki jakun di lehernya.

Dia hidup dengan neneknya, hanya saja neneknya sudah meninggal dan keluarga pamannya tiba-tiba datang dan mengusir Baekhyun tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Miris sekali

" _Enyahlah kau sialan_ _Nenek sudah mati tidak ada lagi yang mau menampung sampah sepertimu disini, "_ Baekhyun meringis sangat mengingat perkataan pamannya, neneknya bilang dia adalah pamannya saudara dari ibunya tapi apakah berkata seperti itu mencerminkan kalau dia paman saudaramu sendiri. Jawabannya 1 yaitu tidak.

Baekhyun selalu merasa jika kelahirannya tidak pernah diinginkan bahkan dia tidak tau wajah ibunya sendiri, orang yang _katanya_ melahirkannya. Jadi jika rupa ibunya saja ia tidak tau bagaimana mungkin dia akan tau dengan wajah sang ayah? . Hanya neneknya lah yang membesarkan Baekhyun dari bayi, merawatnya dengan baik lengkap dengan cinta dan kasih sayang sebagai pelengkapnya. Hanya neneknya juga yang akan terus menyemangati Baekhyun ia bahkan sudah dihina temannya di sekolah dasar, jika semua teman Baekhyun memiliki ayah dan ibu untuk dibanggakan bahkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menghindar saat teman-temannya bertanya perihal orang tuanya. Akhirnya Baekhyun kecil memilih menutup diri daripada terus terusan dihina.

Hanya neneknya pula yang akan memuji betapa pintarnya Baekhyun, betapa menawannya Baekhyun seiring dia tumbuh dan memasuki sekolah tingkat tinggi. Neneknya selalu bilang

" _Nanti kalau Baekhyunku sudah masuk di sekolah tinggi pasti akan ada teman. Hanya anak kecil saja yang tidak mau berteman dengan Baekhyunku"_ Baekhyun masih ingat dengan jelas perkataan nenekny dan mungkin itu terbukti. Saat baru menginjak bangku tingkat 1 di senior high school dia berteman dengan Luhan , namja manis pindahan dari China yang entah kenapa sangat berisik dan mau berteman dengannya. Tapi Baekhyun bersyukur setidaknya dia memiliki alasan kenapa harus rajin sekolah.

Luhan adalah tempat Baekhyun bercerita dan berkeluh kesah dia memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. Baba dan mamanya sangat baik memanjakan dia dengan kasih sayang dan juga apapun keinginan Luhan akan mereka turuti. Luhan selalu menyemagatinya juga , luhan bilang dia akan menjadi orang terdepan saat Baekhyun membutuhkan sandaran.

" Luhannie aku jadi merindukanmu "

Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang tiba-tiba menurun di pipi mulusnya. Dia sudah sangat putus asa ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di pahanya mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhnya dengan duduk di taman kota yang terlihat masih ramai.Biar saja jika ia dikira anak hilang terlihat dari 2 buah tas yang yang berukuran lumayan besar yang terletak di kanan dan kirinya.

" Ahjussi ahjussi"

Baekhyun mendongak ada bocah kecil yang memanggilnya, sesegera mungkin Baekhyun segera menghapus air matanya takut takut kalau anak kecil di depannya melihat sisi lemahnya.

" Ah ada anak tampan kenapa dengan wajahmu?

Baekhyun tersenyum menangkup pipi bocah berwajah tampan walaupun di usianya yang masih terlihat dini itu.

"Daddy jahat ahjussi, padahal Jack kan ingin Batman disana tapi tapi dad bilang kalna jack sudah punya tidak boleh"

Bocah itu berkata dengan raut wajah sedih yang semakin dia buat sambil tangannya menunjuk ke arah toko mainan di seberang jalan. Baekhyun mengela nafasnya ia bersyukur sejenak tadi ia sempat berfikir kalau bocah ini memang sengaja ditinggalkan di taman oleh orang tuanya.

" Baiklah adik tampan

Daddy mu tidak jahat mungkin dia hanya ingin mengajarimu menjadi jagoan hebat. Jadi siapa namamu hum?"

" Park Jakson

um jagoan memang jagoan apa ahjussi'

Bocah itu memandang Baekhyun dengan raut wajah bingungnya bagaimana bisa ia jadi Batman hanya karena menuruti perintah daddynya untuk tidak membeli jagoan faforitnya lagi.

" Jackson astaga kenapa kau lari cepat sekali daddy mencarimu"

Jackson mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria tampan di depan mereka. Eh apa baru saja Baekhyun berfikir kalau seseorang yang dipanggil Daddy oleh bocah ini tampan.

Kenyataannya memang seperti itu, pria tinggi dengan setelan jas kantoran yang melekat apik di tubuhnya, postur tubuh yang tinggi dengan bahu yang _sepertinya_ sangat pas untuk bersandar dan jangan lupa wajah tampan bak idola idola kpop jaman sekarang.

Sejenak Baekhyun terpaku memandang pria itu dan terimakasih atas tepukan tangan jackson di pipinya yang akhirnya menyeret Baekhyun keluar dari lamunannya.

" Ahjussi tidak boleh bilang Dad tampan nanti kepalanya itu besal sepelti telinganya"

Bocah itu melanjutkan tepukannya dengan kalimat ejekkannya .

" Ah tentu saja tidak Jack

Jadi dia dad mu ? " Jackson mengangguk

Baekhyun segera berdiri dari duduknya untuk sekedar membungkukkan badannya pada pria jangkung di depannya.

" Halo Daddynya Jack perkenalkan saya Baekhyun , anak ini menangis karna mainan yang tidak boleh ia beli di toko mainan sebrang sana "

Chanyeol terpukau tangannya bergerak acak dan langsung menerima jabat tangan dari pria cantik di depannya. Lentik jarinya surai kecoklatannya bibir tipisnya dan yeah dia punya suara yang sangat lembut jadi namanya Baekhyun bolehkah ia menyematkan marganya di depan nama pria ini?

" Chanyeol namaku Park Chanyeol

Senang berjumpa denganmu Baekhyun"


End file.
